Bloodlust
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: I'm addicted to the urgency, I'm addicted to the chase. Another dose of you could be the end of me but I'm addicted bad to you. (AU Gruvia fic / Rated M for sexual content in future chapters / full summary inside.) Reviews appreciated.
1. Ambiguity

**Series:** Fairy Tail, AU.  
**Type:** On-Going Fanfiction.  
**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Supernatural, Fantasy.  
**Pairing:** Gruvia (Gray x Juvia / Gray x Dark!Juvia).  
**Rating: **T+ (this fic is going to turn fairly mature, just a warning.)  
**Updates: **Daily, for Gruvia Week.  
**Triggers: **TW: Blood, TW: Death, TW: Angst.  
**POV: **Third Person – Primarily Juvia.  
**NSFW:**(Future) sexual situations.  
**  
Gruvia Week Prompt List (1st April - 7th April):**

1. Ambiguity.  
2. Nervous.  
3. Change.  
4. First.  
5. Longing.  
6. Heat.  
7. Forever.

* * *

"Mother always told me never to play with my food, how right she was." What is love to the un-beating heart of a monster? What is trepidation to a man seeking none other than death? For_ Nightwalker_ Juvia Lockser, the answers reveal themselves in the form of the handsome (and deliciously human) Gray Fullbuster.

(Inspired somewhat by the manga Vampire Knight, though I've only read three chapters, the concept of vampires and humans co-existing in a school environment fascinates me).

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: AMBIGUITY**

* * *

Pallid fingers separated, giving birth to a waterfall of crimson. Blood splattered against the marble tiles beneath her, followed shortly by a heavy thud. Eyes darker than coal drifted to the lifeless body of a young man she'd neglected to learn the name of. Despite the heavy blood loss, his pulse still resonated against the crevices of her mind. He was still alive. The tie she'd removed to better expose his neck fell gracefully beside him, curling like a snake around his punctured wrist. One bite was never enough for the greedy temptress.

"Oi, you gonna clean that up, Juvia?"

Lifting her gaze, the tip of her tongue sliding along blood-stained lips, Juvia twisted her form to look at the large man standing over her. Extending one arm she brushed her bloodied fingers against his shoulder, memorising for a moment the outline of his muscular figure.

"When he wakes up," she responded, digging the tips of her nails into his skin, "It's fine, isn't it? I didn't kill him. I'll return him to the human dorms and nobody will ever know. I didn't find what I was looking for, he's of no use to me now."

Gajeel shook his head and removed her hand from his arm, squeezing her fingers gently.

"And you wonder why they call you the 'Rain Woman', maybe if you stopped leaving trails of blood everywhere and making such a damn mess the others would stop tormenting you. Now clean up, you can hand him off to someone else. I don't know what it is you're lookin' for, Juvia, but chowing down on the necks of _every_ male student you come across ain't helpin' your cause."

Pursing her lips, Juvia flicked one leg over the other and leaned back in her seat. She'd absolutely no intention of moving. Then again, the body on the floor had begun to stir, incoherent mumbles drifting into the room.

"And what of that girl you've taken such a liking to? The nerdy girl with the glasses, McGarden, is it?"

"Shaddup, Juvia! Levy's alright, get off my back. The point of this school is to atone, ain't it? I thought you wanted that too. Existing alongside humans is normal now."

A devious flicker lit up her eyes, breaking through her composure. After a brief moment of silence Juvia smiled up to her friend.

"I do," she insisted, trailing a bloodied finger along her lips, tongue lashing forward to consume what little blood remained after she'd so _generously _donated it to Gajeel's arm, "I'm searching for my reason to atone."

"Your reason? What're you talkin' about? I'd say all the grief you cased back in the day is reason enough. What's with you always sayin' shit like that?"

Her smile widened, reflecting a hidden motive Gajeel had yet to catch onto.

"What good is rain without a thunderstorm?"

He didn't gratify her with a response. Her eyes followed him towards the window, sunlight bursting into the room as Gajeel separated the curtains. Recoiling away from the light, a loud hiss passing her lips, Juvia climbed over the back of the chair and immersed herself in its shadow.

"You've caused enough trouble today, you even skipped class. Leave this brat to me, I'll see him back to his dorm. You should at least go outside before someone finds this mess. Hurry up and leave, Juvia."

Inhaling a deep breath, Juvia let the air rest beneath her cheeks for a moment, inflating them like two small balloons. She wouldn't satisfy him with a response. The only sound to be heard was the subtle whisper of a body being dragged across the bloodied floor and, of course, Gajeel's hushed, irritable protests.

"Juvia," raising her head to better hear his voice, Juvia leaned over the side of the couch to look at him, "_He'll _find out eventually. You're allowed to feel remorse for what you did."

Then finally – he slammed the door shut.

* * *

The area beyond the Nightwalker dormitories consisted mostly of trees. A large fountain decorated the entrance to the school buildings, neatly arranged flowers lining its squared perimeter. Lowering her form to sit at the fountains edge, Juvia traced her fingers along the water, making them dance beneath its surface. Ripples caressed the surface, distorting her reflection.

"If I drop a coin into the water, will my wish come true~? Will he visit me today, I wonder?"

And then a handsome face appeared beside her own on the surface of the water. A smile tugged at her lips before Juvia dragged her fingers over to the young man's reflection. She stared longingly at the face watching her, stirring ripples along his tired expression.

She then destroyed it with the side of her hand.

"It's been a while, Gray-Sama."

Craning her neck to look up at the young man bold enough to approach the infamous 'Rain Woman', Juvia extended one hand to grasp at his collar before pulling him down to her level. His icy stare pierced her dark eyes, though not enough to shake her resolve.

"Damn it, Juvia. You're getting my shirt wet."

She didn't loosen her hold, instead pulling him dangerously close. Their noses touched and their breath mingled against their lips.

"What are you doing out here? Did you come to visit Juvia after all~? The last time we met you were ever so mean. Juvia thought you'd never play with her again."

The way she spoke now reflected nothing more than a playful demeanour she'd learned to adopt whenever graced with this young man's presence. Gray dropped onto the fountains edge to sit beside her without a word. Marks all shapes and sizes decorated his neck, marks he didn't try to cover. There was fresh bruising along his collar bone, bruising Juvia recognised all too well. Blood still lined the underside of his jaw.

"Did you come to play with Juvia? Could it be the others didn't satisfy you?"

He shook his head and lifted one hand to gently pry her fingers free of his collar. There was a moment of silence as he adjusted his uniform and fixed the tie fastened loosely below his top button.

"The rush is gone, I think."

"You don't like being fed on anymore, Gray-Sama?"

He seemed to consider her words carefully, though Juvia could never be sure what was on Gray's mind. He entered the school little over three months ago in search of vengeance. A young man hanging by a thread that frayed with each passing day. Not ready to face death, not content with life.

"The thrill is gone. The majority of your kind figured out my bloodline and now they stay away from me."

Juvia rolled her eyes at that and slowly shuffled towards him. Their sides touched, prompting Juvia into sliding her hand along his thigh.

"I can bring you close to death, I'm not afraid of you Hunters. Juvia hasn't been caught once by the instructors here at Phantom Lord Academy. I can free you from your torment, little by little."

His hand clapped down on top of hers, bringing her movements to a halt.

"No, if you had, you'd be dead. They're trained Hunters, Juvia. You'll be killed if they find out what you've been up to."

She laughed at that, sliding her free hand along his arm.

"You've been breaking the same rule as Juvia. Humans are not to be eaten yet Gray-Sama throws himself out into the open. You know my kind thrive on sunny days, days where students purposefully skip class to enjoy the rare sunshine. Juvia wants to indulge in this tradition too. Play with me, _Gray_."

For the first time since they'd sat down he looked at her. Taking the hand she trailed along his arm, he squeezed her fingers and, for a moment, he seemed to consider her offer.

"Juvia won't ask questions," she insisted, "I just want to spend time with my beloved Gray-Sama. Your reasons don't concern me. Whatever you seek across the boundary, Juvia doesn't care."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. Gray leaned back for a moment to fully contemplate her words. Juvia was well-known for the ambiguity of her words. She'd once told Gray that she absolutely wouldn't bite his neck, little did he know that meant she'd bite him elsewhere. She was a trickster, the type of woman that knew exactly what she wanted – and got it. And yet she pursued him relentlessly. Not even Juvia could explain why. Something about his icy stare pulled her in.

"And what does _play_ mean, exactly?"

The sound of her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth could be heard over the sound of rushing water. She placed their palms together between them, holding the stance while their eyes met in one long, fairly awkward moment.

"Gray-Sama is searching for something, Juvia is also searching for something. Stay by my side and you'll always be close to death, closer to the answers you seek."

Her words were laced with that same seductive tone she used to lure in the unfortunate students in class. The words themselves were ambiguous, 'close to death'. Gray-Sama evidently didn't wish to die and yet, somehow, he craved the sensation of being close to it. What better way to indulge in the afterlife than to walk proudly by the side of someone who has experienced death in many ways. To be with someone who _is _dead.

"Why would _you_ of all people ask for human companionship? Rumour has it you hate humanity."

A smile tugged at Juvia's lips, threading her fingers with his she shifted closer to him, leaning in to whisper quietly against his ear.

"Juvia doesn't want human companionship, she wants Gray-Sama. You're not exactly human, are you? Juvia wants to taste the forbidden fruit. Now that humans and Nightwalkers can walk freely together, Juvia's chance at love has long since disappeared. Juvia wants to explore the darkness together with the person she wants the most. You and I aren't so different. We both know the taste of death. You've killed many of my kind, haven't you? That's why you don't fear us."

She lowered her face to where his pulse throbbed erratically in his neck. The veins there beckoned to her, prominent beneath his skin. So close and yet so far.

"Why would I agree to stay by your side? There's a reason people don't stay with you, Juvia. Or, should I say, _Rain Woman_."

Snatching a-hold of his arms, Juvia forced Gray to remain perfectly still. The scent of his blood filled her useless lungs, drawing her closer. Her lips traced the vein that pulsed delightfully beneath his skin.

"Because…"

The moment her lips parted Juvia knew everything was over. Fangs tore through the skin of his neck, indulging once more in the flavour of Gray's blood. His cells, burning with hatred, with anguish, they flooded her senses, driving every thought out of her mind. His arms circled her back, the tips of his fingers growing limp against her shirt. Darkness traced the crevices of her mind, the shackles of Gray's subconscious mind slowly breaking.

"Juvia knows what happened to Gray-Sama's parents."

As expected, Gray began to writhe beneath her hold. Her grip on him tightened and a barrage of images flooded the back of her mind. She could see them standing there, his parents. The woman who'd raised him, only to suffer the same fate. And then she saw a sight she'd never witnessed before. A little boy with trembling hands and tears streaming down his face. He crumbled to his knees, screaming out for the woman he'd lost. For the parents that died protecting him.

Releasing Gray from her hold, Juvia pulled back to gaze at him. An odd fire possessed her eyes, prompting her to rub at the backs of her eyelids.

"Juvia… you're…"

Lowering her hands to look at Gray, Juvia tilted her head, eyeing him curiously.

"I'm what?"

Reaching out with one hand he dragged the back of his sleeve across the corner of her eye. She stiffened beneath his touch, fingers curling against her palms. Her heart tightened within her chest. This feeling – she'd experienced it before. Back when he'd first arrived at the school. It made her ache. A chill haunted her bones, leaving her suddenly breathless.

"You're crying."

Without hesitation Juvia's arm lunged forward, fingers latching onto Gray's throat. He didn't struggle beneath her hold, instead holding her gaze as long as he possibly could.

"You… saw it… the memories I don't have anymore. You can see them, can't you, Juvia?"

His words urged a snarl from the back of her throat.

"Gray-Sama goes around tempting my kind with the hopes that his precious memories will come to fruition. What makes you so sure we'll divulge those memories to you?"

He brought both of his hands over hers.

"That's the thing… up until now… the only person able to get inside my head is _you_, Juvia."

Releasing Gray from her hold, Juvia forced him off the wall of the fountain, the sound of weight breaking the surface of water echoing through the empty courtyard. Leaning over the fountain to study her drenched companion, she traced the tips of her fingers along his jaw, along every mark and scratch that tainted his beautiful skin.

"Why are you the only one who can get inside me, Juvia?!"

Sadness crept onto the Rain Woman's countenance, an eerie sorrow that drained the colour from Gray's features. They sat in silence for a moment.

"You'll catch a cold if you sit in the fountain like that," she stated rather bluntly, though refused to offer him her hand, "You really don't value your life at all, do you, Gray-Sama?"

"That's not true."

Rising from her place, Juvia brushed strands of hair behind her ears. The coal shade of her eyes grew lighter, Gray's blood filling Juvia with emotions she'd never experienced before. It brought her closer to humanity.

"Juvia is able to see Gray-Sama's memories… because she is the one who took them away from you as a child."

* * *

**Chapter Two: Nervous** will be posted tomorrow. Happy Gruvia Week everyone!


	2. Nervous

_Here it is, Chapter 2. Just one more chapter until you get the info you've been waiting for. I find sticking to the prompts a challenge and I love it. I based this chapter solely around the idea of nerves, of anxiety and the need for growth. The future is always daunting, isn't it? The potential growth will, as I'm sure you've guessed, be the focus of day 3 "change"._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: NERVOUS**

* * *

Curled up against the window, Juvia's fingers trailed the glass, drawing invisible lines against the surface. Had she been human, the cold air would have numbed her skin by now. Dark eyes stared off into the woodland outside the dormitories, from above she could see her undead comrades frolicking in the courtyard. Stars blazed proudly in the glow of the full moon, constellations scattered throughout the night sky. She could hear excited footsteps racing past her bedroom door with each passing minute. Night was a time for celebration in this half of the school, Nightwalkers were free to roam the outside as they saw fit. Those were the rules. Humans thrived in the day, Nightwalkers at, well, night. The regulation was _supposed_ to prevent humans and Nightwalker's colliding _outside _the classroom. A pointless endeavour, really.

"Oi, Juvia, did you already- woah, not a single body. Are you feelin' alright?"

"Don't you ever knock?"

Apparently not. Despite her tone, Gajeel closed the door behind him and wandered deeper into Juvia's bedroom. The entire room was flooded in darkness, fingers of moonlight dragging along the carpet, illuminating the spot where Juvia remained pressed against the window.

"You, uh, wanna tell me what's going on?"

She shook her head.

"Don't tell me somebody finally caught you feeding out in the middle of the day. I've told you countless times that—"

"It's not that."

His footsteps came to a halt in the middle of the room. Craning her neck to look up at him, Juvia brought both knees up to her chest and embraced them. From where he stood, Gajeel dropped into a sitting position and placed a palm in front of him.

"C'mon, idiot. Tell me what's going on."

Though reluctant, Juvia shuffled forward on her hands and knees to sit before him. He seemed concerned, though Gajeel's eyes often told countless stories. Ever since he'd fallen for that human girl he'd become softer. It was alarming how much he'd changed. Truth be told, his new personality set Juvia's nerves on fire. She felt anxious about speaking her mind now that Gajeel took the code of conduct seriously again.

He'd been quite the monster back in the day.

"This thing, it hurts."

He raised a brow in confusion.

"My heart," she confirmed, placing one hand against her chest, "My heart aches. Are un-beating hearts supposed to ache?"

"You saw him today, didn't you?"

She nodded. Such a meek nod at that, it urged Gajeel's hand forward. Before she could stop him, Juvia was pulled forward into an embrace. Burying her face against his shoulder, she exhaled a deep breath, not that her body needed to maintain such a habit. Apparently acting more human aided the school and pushed them towards their goals of cohabitation.

"I told Gray… Juvia told Gray… that she has his memories."

Gajeel's grip around Juvia loosened, prompting her to look up at her comrade. He pushed her away immediately, crimson orbs growing impossibly wide. For a moment, he actually looked fearful. Her stomach was in knots.

"You absorbed all of his pain that day, we don't just inherit memories, Juvia. We inherit emotions. You've been attached to that idiot since he got here. He's going to want them back, Juvia. And when he gets them, those emotions won't just disappear. You'll continue feeling them. The only difference is—"

"Gray will kill me."

They sat in silence for a moment, time dragging on beyond even their immortal presence. Living for hundreds of years, no, thousands of years, it certainly made time seem meaningless. And yet, Juvia had watched many of her kind die at the hands of the Hunters. Cruel beasts with the forms of humans, with the organs of a human, but the strength of many Nightwalkers.

Gray would have no trouble putting Juvia out of her misery.

"You can't give them back to him," Gajeel started, shifting one hand to her shoulder, "Not on your own. If he tries anything I'll-"

"No! Don't hurt him. Juvia… can't take anymore guilt."

"I know things are bad when you start talkin' like this. Nothing is going to happen to you, ya hear me?"

"I just don't want to hurt him."

Heaving a sigh, Gajeel folded his arms over his chest. She watched him a while longer, not prepared to speak until spoken to. Those were the rules whenever Gajeel lost himself to thought.

"You try so hard to be the villain because you think that's the fitting role for our kind. You want to give him those memories back so you can return to normal, am I right? I know there's nothing I can do to stop you. As long as you have those memories you'll be… so that was your game. Are you stupid?!"

Juvia tipped her head, studying him. Had he figured her out?

"Yes. I want this to end."

Finally, it seemed Gajeel understood. Rage burned in his eyes.

"I won't let you do something so stupid! There are means of atoning, find another way, Juvia. You're stronger than this!"

"I'm sorry… Gajeel."

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you, those rings, how do they work? I mean, aren't you supposed to be weak against sunlight? Yet you walk around in the day just fine. It's because of those things, right?"

Glancing down at her ring finger, Juvia stared at the stone a moment before lifting her gaze to Gray's. Seated at the opposite end of the desk were Levy and Gajeel. Both had their eyes lowered to the books scattered about the table, though Levy had a more hands-on approach as opposed to the rest of them.

"Juvia doesn't want to tell Gray about that, it's a secret that only Nightwalkers are allowed to know~"

She could hear Gajeel snicker under his breath. The small girl beside him was buried in her book, no sign of her face beyond the hardback cover. Even so, she seemed to acknowledge his laughter. Blue waves fluttering as she glanced between Gajeel and her book.

"We're supposed to be doin' a project about _human _history. Right, Shrimp?"

Lowering the book from her face, Levy looked to Gajeel, then across the table to Juvia and Gray. This would be the first time she'd spoken since they'd entered the Library.

"Juvia… You're from the Lockser clan, aren't you? There's a section about your family in this book."

Without hesitation, Levy slid the book across the table towards Juvia. It took just a glimpse of the page for Juvia's heart to tighten within her chest. Forcing the book to a close she threw it across the room, eyes growing wide as all attention averted to her face.

"Don't refer to them with such a human title. Family is—"

"Oi, Shrimp, we're supposed to be reading up on humans!"

Her cheeks flushed, earning a defeated sigh from her undead partner. Lifting one hand he ruffled Levy's hair and slouched back in his seat.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Juvia. Are you—"

"Juvia is dead, Gray. I always look like this. Shut up and go back to the project."

"What's it like now… being around humans? Do you find it difficult to coexist with us?"

Levy's question took Juvia by surprise. Threading her fingers together against the table, she thought long and hard about the bookworm's question, giving it just as much thought as she could before relaying an answer.

"If you throw a Lion into a cage with many Deer, the Lion is, inevitably, going to try to eat the Deer. If you throw a Lion into a cage with many Deer and threaten to shoot it, the chances of more Deer surviving increases. This Academy is nothing more than a charade, a facility so that Hunters can train out in the open without waging war against our kind. They give the humans false security by carrying their weapons to class and offer false hope by giving student Hunters obligations in the school council. There are some of my kind who accept this new way of life, Gajeel, for instance, has become quite smitten with you. I, however, refuse to be played like a marionette and continue on with life how I see fit. I've got quite a bit more experience at life than those Hunters, thousands of years' worth, in fact."

Levy's blush spread along her entire face and Gajeel sunk deeper into his seat. The only person who wasn't fazed by that smitten comment was Gray. He leaned forward for a moment before reaching across for Juvia's arm. She flinched beneath his touch.

"It's true that you hate humans, then?"

Gray's voice struck something deep within Juvia's chest. Placing a hand over her heart, Juvia twisted her form to look at the young man responsible for all of her heartache. All of her troubles.

"The weight of emotions are burdensome. Juvia doesn't wish to participate in such a thing. In order to coexist with humans we must act like humans. I'm _not _human. I'm _dead._"

The truth of the matter was clear in Juvia's eyes. The sorrow, the envy, the uncertainty, the longing. For someone like Juvia, someone with sins that needed cleansing, she longed for the emotional comfort that humans could give. Gajeel had gotten better at it since his relationship with Levy blossomed, but it wasn't the same as what humans were capable of.

In the end – all Juvia wanted was to be human.

It was this ambition that kept her darkness at bay, the darkness that could swallow village's whole and ruin families. Times had changed since then, since that fateful day.

"How about we get some work done," Levy insisted, passing one of the text books across the table to Gray, "I'd like to pass this class with straight A's."

Nodding, grateful for Levy's interference, Juvia leaned back in her seat and lifted a book from the table and began flipping half-heartedly through the pages.

* * *

"It was interesting, don't you think? That section on humans and how they thought the change occurred. It reminded me of the witch trials."

"Gray, why are you still talking about the stupid project?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, shadows hiding his expression as the trees swayed towards them.

"It was also inaccurate."

Raising a brow, Gray stepped closer to Juvia, urging her to step back. It was instinctive, like the wrong side of a magnet, Gray's steps forward continued to push Juvia backwards.

"Do you remember it? Being—"

Forcing him back against one of the trees, Juvia leered down at him through the darkness, eyes blacker than coal fixed on his own.

"You ask too many questions, boy."

"And you never answer my questions. Like yesterday, for instance."

"I could kill you right now, you know. You foolishly wandered into the woods with a Nightwalker, knowing full well I have no connection to humanity. I could rip out your heart without a second thought. So why do you insist on—"

Juvia's words were cut dead when something sharp met with her back. It didn't fracture skin, but it kept her close to the aspiring Hunter beneath her. Dropping both hands back to her sides, Juvia sighed in defeat and waited for Gray to withdraw his weapon.

"In the daytime there are more Student Hunters lurking, you'd never kill one of their kind with so many of us around. When a Hunter dies, their pain is felt by all of those surrounding him. They'd come for you and they'd kill you."

When she didn't say anything, the colour drained out of Gray's features.

"You—"

She didn't give him time to finish, clapping one hand over his mouth and sinking her teeth into his shoulder. She handled the situation with little grace, forcing him into silence.

"Juv… ia…" his words were muffled by her palm, but she could hear them clear as day, "Stop."

Pulling back with crimson-stained lips, Juvia lowered her hand to his throat, eyes smouldering beneath the iron edge of his gaze. He looked like her enemy, truly he did. In that one single moment, she'd declared war against a Hunter. And still – there was a sincerity in his eyes that wouldn't dissipate. No matter how much she tried, he still looked at her… the way a human man might look at his wife.

"You haven't been offering yourself today, Juvia assumed that meant you wanted to play with her. Could it be you've decided to give yourself to me? Has the day finally come where the stubborn, Gray Fullbuster accepts a Lockser Nightwalker as his Bride~?"

He started choking on his words, or perhaps Juvia's hold was too tight, either way she dropped her hand by her side, lifting the other to wipe the blood from her face.

"I remember it, yes. Being turned into a monster. Juvia remembers it clearly."

When his choking came to an end, Gray looked to the woman before him. She could feel him staring at her, but her eyes continued to flit elsewhere, staring off into the woodlands.

"Juvia never had many friends, but I was popular among the young men. There was a time when bachelors lined up at my front door, imploring that my Father offer my hand in marriage. My Father never did get to decide on a husband. One day, an older gentleman arrived at the house to ask for my hand. When my Father denied his wishes, the gentleman turned into a savage beast and devoured my family. Juvia… was frightened. I hid in the closet, watching as this beast with a human face destroyed everything I knew. When things settled… I thought it was safe to leave the closet. But I was wrong."

Looking back to Gray, Juvia stepped back, both arms folding over her chest. There was brief moment of silence, but she knew he wanted her to continue. Though his features grew dangerously pallid and the blood continued to spill along his collar bone, he didn't move an inch from his place.

"Biting a human doesn't turn them into a Nightwalker, nor does simply killing one. Once you're dead, well, you're dead. I thought for certain this man would kill me, but he had every intention of making me his bride."

Hooking a finger beneath her tie, Juvia slowly removed it from her collar before wiping it along Gray's bloodied shoulder. She continued to tend to his wound, all the while considering how to word her story.

"In order to become a Nightwalker, you have to endure every sin of your maker. Their memories become yours. It's a simple process, really. When feeding on a human, Nightwalkers have the ability to walk through a human's life, we can also let humans whose blood we've consumed see into _our_ minds through… other methods. In order to become a monster, they have to know the true meaning of sin. The sins caused by countless deaths, the sorrows, the anguish, the screams, they corrupt your soul and break you. Once a human has been broken beyond repair, destined to become a heartless beast, the Nightwalker tells you how empty your life is. They tell you… how empty and hallow you make others feel. They weigh you down with an incredible guilt."

"Juvia I—"

"Not only are you forced to endure eternity in a body that doesn't need air to breathe or proper nourishment, you're designed to kill. All of those sins are programmed into your brain. Do you understand now, Gray? We're not just _killed_, we're reprogrammed. Our human memories become jumbled in a sea of our makers until all we know is death. All we know is bloodlust."

Pulling back, Juvia looked to the sky for a moment. What little of it she could see through the treetops. Brushing strands of hair behind her ear, she listened quietly to the whisper of the wind.

"Wait, Juvia, what you're saying is—"

"Yes, Gray. In order to become a Nightwalker, you have to abandon your life as a human… willingly. They break your spirit and crush all of your resolve. And then they ask you to die for them. It's assisted suicide, nothing more, nothing less. Abandoning human life means giving up your soul. I gave up my soul, I lost the game. There's nothing left for me beyond life, so I'll walk Earth eternally, knowing no means of escaping this Hell."

It was Gray's chance to turn the tables, a chance he took. While seemingly distracted, Juvia found herself forced back against the tree opposite, alarmed when the aspiring Hunter leaned down to capture her gaze. One hand shifted to her chin, the other sat perfectly beside her head.

"Is that why you play all these games with me? It has nothing to do with me or my memories! You can't stand the thought of someone throwing away his humanity because you can't live with yourself after what you did. You don't want me to give my life away by letting others feed on me because you're afraid I'll lose my soul? Is that it? You don't get to choose how I live my life, Juvia!"

Grasping at the bark of the tree behind her, Juvia dragged her nails along it, cutting through the texture with little effort. Bit by bit it crumbled away. Closing her eyes, she inhaled a deep breath, the remains of Gray's blood still travelling through her veins.

"It is because of Juvia… that Gray is forced to endure the same kind of heartache."

"If this is about my memories I don't want to hear it. I don't think I even believe you. All this crap about taking memories and seeing into minds. All you do is _eat people_, don't you? You're just a—"

Raising both hands, Juvia captured Gray's face within her palms and forced him down to her level. Time seemed to slow as she pulled him down so that their lips met. The air around them grew dense and, before he could stop it, Gray's legs grew weak. As he slowly crumbled, Juvia lowered her hands to his shoulders and dropped to her knees before him, all the while keeping her lips pressed firmly against his.

"If you don't believe me," she whispered, biting hard on his lower lip so that blood rushed to the surface, "Then I'll _show_ you."

* * *

_Next chapter is a big one. Juvia tells all. You'll finally get to see what happened in Gray's past. I hope this chapter was interesting enough! I really wanted to explain a few things as best I could while sticking to the main plot. Anyway, Chapter 3: Change will be posted tomorrow. As promised! Reviews make me smile and help me know what's working for you guys. So they'd be most appreciated!_


	3. Change

_Ahhh, here it is. The big reveal. What really happened to Gray's parents? Will he really try to kill Juvia? Find out nooowww. Okay so I went on a date today and, regrettably, I endured a great deal of stomach pain which lead to the consumption of medication. That medication is responsible for the writing you are about to read. All I can do now is apologise and hope that, somehow, my brain managed to function well enough. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I GOT SICK AND THINGS JUST SPIRALLED FROM THERE. I'll get this fic completed soon I swear to you. Four more chapters to go! xD_

_This chapter is... something else entirely. The end is like something terrible dragged out of a bad comedy. I am so sorry. Hahaha._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: CHANGE**

* * *

"Show me?! Juv-"

Forcing her lips back to his, Juvia's tongue lashed forward to spread the blood across Gray's lower lip. This kiss took a more fervent turn than the first, the warmth of his breath scorching the inside of her mouth. Her fingertips pressed harder against his arms, the tips of her nails breaking into his skin.

"I believe these… belong to you."

His body felt light against her, but Juvia continued on with their kiss, pieces of Gray's past rushing to the surface of her mind. They flickered like the remains of a tarnished old light bulb before rushing forth with the force of a bullet. And then his entire body jerked backwards. She thought long and hard about that day, about the day Gray's parents had died.

The day their fates intertwined for the very first time.

* * *

Screams tore through the house. The screams of a dying woman trying to protect her son. She reached out to him, both arms bloodied and bruised. Standing in the doorway a young boy with clenched fists that trembled at his sides broke out into a fit of sobs. That little boy was Gray. Beside him were the remains of an empty gun and a crossbow with missing arrows. Hovering over the dying woman was none other than the Beast responsible for her screams.

Gray's Father.

Arrows penetrated his chest, gunshot wounds visible in his skull. He stood for just a moment before finally his body collapsed in a heap on the ground. In a matter of seconds he'd turned to dust, a cloud of ash fluttering through the room. Nothing more.

The vision flashed forward to follow the young boy out of his home. He stepped into the back yard where a young woman was waiting for him. A full moon watched over the large yard, shadows painting the ground. It was a starless night, the moon dominated the entire night sky. She'd made herself at home on his swing-set, the edges of her heels planted firmly on the ground.

"Don't cry. That's a sign of weakness."

A gust of wind blew strands of blue hair from her face, dark eyes exposed for the first time. She beckoned to him with her index finger, curling it towards her. He stepped forward on instinct, or, perhaps, he was so consumed by sorrow he no longer felt the need to be cautious. When he stepped close enough the woman reached out to embrace him, threading her fingers into his hair. He clutched at her back, screaming out against her stomach.

"If you stop crying… I'll tell you something nice."

Rubbing at his eyelids, Gray looked up to the woman, a small smile forming on his countenance. The tears came to a gradual stop, though he continued to inhale sharp breaths through his nose.

"Something nice? Like what?"

She nodded, tracing a finger along his cheek.

"That monster who killed your Mother, there are many others like him. You want to stop them, don't you?"

He nodded furiously, as if possessed.

"There's a woman at the top of the hill. Her name is Ur, she's a Hunter just like your Father. Go to her, she'll teach you everything you need to know. You don't have to be alone. Do you want me to take it away? Your pain?"

"It hurts," he choked out, "Why did they have to die?"

Seizing an arm he'd wound around her, Juvia then brought his wrist to her lips, fragile cries leaving his tiny body as she sunk her teeth deep into his veins. Even as he struggled beneath her, even as he cried out in agony, Juvia didn't stop consuming small portions of his blood.

"I'll carry your pain with me until you're ready to receive it."

Drawing back she cupped his face within her hands, a soft smile lighting up her eyes. Blood splattered like raindrops against the grass and both arms fell to his sides. He then dropped to his knees with a thud.

"I'll see you soon, _Gray_."

With that she was gone, leaving the broken remains of a little boy, confused and alone in the middle of a yard belonging to the parents who, as far as he knew, both died protecting him.

* * *

With great force Gray was able to pull back from their kiss, a harsh breath passing his lips. Dragging the back of his hand along his lips, he then grabbed a-hold of Juvia's shoulders, shaking her hard enough that, when her body jerked towards him, their chests collided.

"I don't… I don't get it… why would you help me? What were you doing there, Juvia?! Why did you take my memories?!"

Grasping a fistful of his hair, Juvia forced Gray back to her, her eyes fierce as they delved deeper into his. Tears had formed in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill out as the anguish washed over him. The feelings she'd stolen, all of his negative emotions, they must have returned to his heart.

"Because I'm the one who turned your Father!"

The declaration stunned Gray into silence. His eyes widened, urging the tears onto his face. He sat silently for a moment before lowering both hands into his laps.

"You… you're the one who… because of you I went to train with Ur. Wherever I go Nightwalkers follow me! Because of you I put Ur in danger! She died protecting me! Why?! Why did you-"

Clapping a hand over his mouth, Juvia waited for his words to fade against her palm before pressing her forehead to his. The tears spilled out onto his cheeks, the heat radiating from his face making it difficult for her to think.

"Your Father was the last person I ever turned. He was a happy man, a successful Hunter with a reputation, no less. Ten years ago I was a different person. I held onto so much hate, so much anger. I never forgot my heartache. I could never throw my life away, not after everything I'd endured. So instead I'd throw myself into the jaws of danger, hoping, maybe, just maybe, they'd close around me. I picked a fight with your Father, with the man I assumed would be able to kill me. When he failed I had every intention of simply killing him. A worthless Hunter, I thought. A life that won't be missed. But then I saw you through the window. I could smell power in your blood. Your potential breathed new life into my lungs. I thought… if I were to anger you… then perhaps you'd be able to do it. Be able to do what your Father couldn't. So I turned him, instructed that he kill your Mother… and watched as you slaughtered the man you loved with the hopes of protecting her. The pieces of the puzzle fell into place. You're here, aren't you?"

The scream that erupted from Gray's form was unlike anything she'd ever heard before. Flames burned in his pupils, heat resonating from his body. He forced her onto her back, the leaves crunching beneath them. With both hands pinned above her head, Juvia looked to the man strong enough to keep her there. He'd grown to be such a handsome young man. If her heart could beat she'd no doubts in her mind that it would be pacing erratically within her chest by now.

"You think killing you will make everything okay?! That's what you want! You want to die! You're just as lost as I was!"

Writhing beneath him, Juvia thrust her nails into his hand, forcing his hold to loosen. Swinging her free hand forward she sent him hurtling through the air, his form crashing into the tree opposite. Rising to her feet she then moved towards him, the air between them growing denser.

"You'll kill me, Gray. Or I'll kill you!"

Crossing the space between them, Juvia was greeted exactly as she'd anticipated. His grasped onto her collar with one hand, the other slid along her shirt, tearing the buttons free. The material fell apart against her chest, exposing pallid skin beneath. The tip of his knife soon dragged along the surface of her skin. Despite the cool texture of her body, Juvia felt chills trail her stomach as the knife continued its descent.

"Why did it have to be me? If you wanted to die so badly why not just remove that ring from your finger? Sunlight would finish you much faster than I can! Why wait all of these years just to—"

"It has to be you!"

Forcing Gray onto his back, Juvia held him firmly beneath her. His expression brought her instincts to a halt. She sat frozen on his lower stomach, eyes wide as he continued to gaze up at her with that absurd look on his face.

"You changed your mind… didn't you?"

She shook her head furiously, blue waves whipping about her face.

"No! _Kill me_! I want you to—"

Her words were lost to the inside of his mouth. A firm hand moved around her neck, keeping their lips moulded together in yet another passionate dance. For the first time since she'd died, Juvia truly felt breathless. Struggling for air she pushed hard against his chest, failing miserably to part their bodies.

"You already knew things would end up like this. I'm not going to kill you, Juvia! The only way you can atone is if you continue to suffer! Isn't that… uh… Juvia?"

The rage burning in his eyes reached deep into her lifeless body. Something within her seemed to jumpstart, sparks emitting from her frozen skin. A warmth resonated throughout her being, caressing the immobile organ deep within her chest. She arched her back for a moment, a rush of ecstasy forcing a gasp past her lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—"

"Gray-Sama~! Of course Juvia will be your Bride! Look, I'll even finish taking off my shirt for you!"

He struggled against her for a moment his cheeks flushed. She could hear his heart pounding within his chest, confirmation enough that he'd comply with her wishes. Squeezing him until he might pop, Juvia buried her face against his shoulder, breathing his scent into her lungs. She wanted more of him. Something deep inside of her had clicked, as easy as flipping a switch, Juvia's entire destination had been altered. She rubbed her face against his shoulder, absorbing his heat as best she could.

"H-how did it end up like this?! What the hell is going on?! This isn't over, Juvia! You still killed my-"

"I'm sorry, did you want Juvia to bite you as confirmation of our love?"

"Love?! Juvia what—"

Sinking her teeth into his neck, indulging for the first time in the blood of the man she loved, Juvia inhaled a deep breath through her nose. The sound that left his lips was unlike anything she'd ever heard before, the cries of a masochist. Or so she assumed. Her teeth sunk deeper into his skin, drawing more blood to the surface. He tasted like paradise, a euphoria that only Nightwalkers could truly appreciate. His blood sang to her as it crawled down her throat, a harmony fit for a king. Tracing her tongue along his skin, she ascended his neck, planting a firm kiss beneath his jaw.

"Let's be together forever, Gray-Sama! Juvia will atone every day for what she did!"

Recoiling away from her, Gray threw both hands into the air before waving them frantically in front of the crazed Nightwalker. She didn't take no for an answer, instead crawling towards him with the speed of a cheetah. No sooner did she approach him was he clambering to his feet and racing through the woods, protests echoing through the canopy above.

"On second thought I think I'll kill you after all! Quit chasin' me you idiot! I'll do it! Really! I'll kill you just like you wanted! Don't test me Juvia!"

Clapping both hands over her cheeks she continued to race after him, the ache in her chest relinquished by a brilliant light that flickered there. Once it had ignited – Juvia knew her life would never be the same.

"Come back, Gray-Sama! Juvia needs to turn you into a Nightwalker so we can live happily ever after!"

Though she couldn't see him anymore, Gray's voice still drifted with the wind. She could feel his presence inside of her. The longer his blood remained in her system, the hotter her skin seemed to feel.

"I'D RATHER DIE FIRST!"

A giggle fluttered past blood stained lips, carried with the breeze that whipped past her face.

"That can be arranged, my love~!"

* * *

_That's what you call change, huh? While Juvia's personality change was somewhat abrupt, believe it or not, it is relevant to the story. Things couldn't stay depressing forever, right? This is only a 7 chapter fic after all. Gotta get the romance in motion sooner rather than later! I hope this was alright. I apologise for anything that doesn't make sense. I'm still very ill. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this! _


	4. First

_Alright, I'm slowly catching up. Here we have the fourth prompt of the week, 'first'. Let's see where this prompt takes us. I'm prone to typos as of late because Microsoft Word is being all kinds of annoying. That and, well, my attention span is lacking severely when it comes to proof reading. When you proof read 6000-10, 000 words a day for your Creative Writing Degree these things become exhausting. xD_

_You'll be pleased to know this chapter is strictly fluffy! Lots of crazy vampire Juvia and some softened Gray. Of course – the struggle isn't over just yet._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: FIRST**

* * *

"What the hell did you do this time?!"

Writhing beneath Gajeel's foot was an incredibly flustered Juvia Lockser. She slammed her fists onto the floorboards, each thud echoing through the lobby. He pressed the sole of his boot harder against her back, earning a squeak from the flailing woman. Gajeel's focus wasn't on her, though. His eyes were trained on the far wall where an exhausted Gray Fullbuster sat. He drew his knees up to his chest, one arm trailed over his right leg. Juvia's eyes lifted to his, seeking out the light of the man she loved. There was no light now, however, a languid haze had snuffed it out long before Juvia's antics had been brought to an end.

"I didn't do anything," he protested, extending one hand to point at Juvia, "This is the fourth time I've been dragged into your dormitories by her! She's insane!"

"Oi, listen here you Punk, Juvia is having a hard time reigning in her emotions, that's all. She's been cooped up in that rock hard shell of hers for a while now, the least you can do is pacify her! You're the idiot she fell for, you're partly to blame for this damn mess!"

Arching his back against the wall, Gray heaved a sigh before covering his face with both hands. Breathing into his palms he seemed to consider an answer before lowering them to his lap.

"She's having a hard time reigning in her emotions?! For the past _month_ she's been following me around, biting me at her own convenience and, as if having to hide countless wounds isn't hard enough, she's taken to telling _everyone_ in school that we're engaged!"

Juvia felt the weight on her back shift long before she noticed Gajeel lifting Gray against the wall. He squeezed at his throat, urging gasps from deep within Gray's throat. Struggle as he might, Gajeel had no intention of letting Gray go.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have Juvia chasin' after you, Kid."

Climbing onto all fours, Juvia memorised the pattern of the floorboards, wiping at the blood she'd spilled there after failing to detain Gray long enough to turn him. He'd done well to fend her off this time, had Gajeel not walked in she might very well have managed victory.

"What's up with you anyway? Why do you care so—"

Leaning in close, Gajeel whispered quietly in Gray's ear.

"The only reason I haven't killed you for leading Juvia on… is because you're the reason she's still here now. I care about this girl, ya hear me? Don't test me, Hunter. There are plenty of others who wouldn't think twice before killing you. The Fullbuster bloodline runs thick. You being here puts many of us on edge, if I were you I'd shut up and be grateful. Juvia's affections are keepin' you alive right now."

With that Gray's body hit the floor, a groan sliding past his lips before the pain seemed to register. From where she sat Juvia could see blood still trailing down his neck, making itself comfortable against his collar bone.

"Oi, Juvia," glancing up to her comrade, Juvia flashed him a wide smile, "Quit tryin' to kill this brat. You can't do that until he proposes, ya hear me? Have you no shame as a woman? Hold onto your virtue as long as possible, right?"

Nodding her head, Juvia brought a hand up to her lips.

"Ah! You're right, Gajeel! Gray-Sama has to properly declare his love to Juvia so that we can quickly be married. It wouldn't be right to change him until we've properly given our vows! I want to give my body to Gray-Sama as soon as possible!"

She didn't _quite _grasp Gajeel's point… but it was enough to satisfy him for now. Taking his leave, the room growing suddenly silent, Gray took this time to rub at where Gajeel's fingers had pressed into his skin.

"Does it hurt?"

He seemed alarmed by her question. It was rare for Juvia to show concern towards Gray on a serious level. She'd become eccentric since releasing the burden of his memories.

"Nah, it's just a little sore. He has a rough grip. What's with him, anyway?"

"Oh Gray-Sama! Are you jealous of Juvia's friendship with Gajeel? Don't fret, my love! Gajeel is a friend to Juvia. He helped me when I needed him the most."

"I'm not jealous!"

Though such words bellowed through the room, Gray's features turned noticeably red. Still sat on her knees, Juvia crawled along the space between them, one hand sliding up to his shoulder when she drew close enough.

"I understand why Gray is so frustrated now, you wanted to propose to Juvia properly, right? In that case I'll wait until you've properly prepared! I promise, no more sneak attacks."

A smile tugged at the male's lips, a rare sight since he'd retained his memories.

"Uh… right. Sure."

Leaning down to inspect the tear along Gray's neck, Juvia felt her unconscious will shatter. Her lips pressed to his skin, the taste of his blood sending chills dancing along her spine.

"I'll clean this for you, Gray-Sama."

"No, no! You don't ha—"

He didn't get to protest. Parting her lips, Juvia slid her tongue along the wound, letting the blood gather on the lengthy muscle before swallowing the crimson substance. It scorched her insides. Had it been any more potent it may very well have restarted her heart.

"There, your wound is cleansed. You taste as wonderful as always!"

The blush on his cheeks increased, followed shortly by a disgruntled moan. She'd come to learn that Gray didn't truly dislike when she bit him. Rather, it frustrated him in a manner she wasn't accustomed to.

"Why do you do this, Juvia? How do you flit between personalities like that? Aren't you worried what people will think? The feared Rain Woman chasing after a Hunter, declaring war on other girls and shouting her love from the rooftops?"

Shaking her head, Juvia grasped at his hands, curling her fingers around them. She nursed them close to his chest, a smile forming on her countenance.

"Gray-Sama makes Juvia feel human. I want to experience more human things, things that were out of reach long ago. I never got to feel like a woman, I never got to be a bride. Those things… they were taken from me. There are many things Juvia still doesn't understand."

Tilting his head, Gray looked to Juvia for what felt like the first time.

"You were pretty young when your life was taken from you, weren't you?"

Nodding, Juvia felt her heart tighten deep within her chest.

"Gray-Sama is my first love."

* * *

A week passed since Juvia's meaningful exchange with Gray. Since then he'd adopted a new set of habits. He'd frequently wait for Juvia _willingly_ after class, he opted to sit beside her when he could and, somehow, he'd taken to walking her home. Whether Gajeel's threats had anything to do with this, well, Juvia couldn't be sure. All she knew was that happiness bubbled throughout her. New life filled her lungs, she could breathe again. At least, that's what it felt like.

"It's such a nice day, isn't it? Why must we spend days like this inside classrooms?"

Securing her arm around his, Juvia pulled Gray happily towards the dorms. Though the walk was brief, it filled Juvia's heart with a great deal of love. She'd walk by his side into the fiery pit of hell if it meant spending longer periods of time with him.

"Yeah… it's nice."

Forcing her heel into the soil, Juvia turned to face him, one brow raised. Leaning forward, she scrutinised his expression, or, tried to. He glanced away instantly, lifting his gaze skyward.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about that exam coming up."

Clapping both hands together before her, Juvia's eyes lit up.

"I'll tutor you, Gray-Sama! Juvia doesn't need to sleep so she's always ahead when it comes to studies! It'll be my first time! You'll come, won't you? I promise I won't try anything! Juvia just wants to spend time with you. You have your textbooks, we can study together like a real couple."

Her excitement left Gray with little choice in the matter. Her fingers intertwined with his, pulling him swiftly towards the dormitories. They arrived in no time, looks from fellow Nightwalkers ranging from downright disturbed to totally content. Some had engaged in Human-Nightwalker relations themselves, others were still opposed to the idea. That and, well, Juvia and Gray together meant chaos wherever they turned. The Rain Woman and a Fullbuster Hunter engaging in relations. Most referred to this period of time as the calm before the storm.

Either way, Juvia remained oblivious to those stares.

* * *

"No, no, not like that. See, you have to rearrange the equation."

Sliding her finger along Gray's workbook, Juvia tapped numerous times so that Gray would understand. Even after an hour of studying his understanding of math was severely lacking.

"I get it, I get it! Jeez!"

Biting down on her lower lip, Juvia continued to tap furiously against the paper.

"I won't move my finger until you change your method!"

"Man you're stricter than I thought you would be."

Giving him a smile, Juvia slid back into her seat while he took pen to paper and began to rearrange the equation as instructed. Textbooks decorated the table, an assortment of pens had been lined up in the centre. She'd assigned each colour a different task. Gray was to use them properly or not at all, those were the rules. Bold colours were for alterations. He'd picked up on that fairly quickly. It helped to recognise mistakes. A trick taught to her by Gajeel's human sweetheart, Levy.

"Ah! You did it! That's right!"

Leaning across the table, Juvia's hand fell inadvertently to Gray's, their faces inches apart as he raised his head to look at her. The clock in the far corner of the room seemed to drag on as the hand continued to tick time away. Swallowing the lump in her throat, unnecessary, of course, but needed during this period of silence, Juvia kept her eyes fixed with Gray's. His heartbeat had quickened, she registered each thump in her mind; truly, this was a melody she'd grown quite fond of.

"I have… a good teacher," he responded, shifting his free hand to Juvia's arm, "You can, uh, you can move your hand now."

She didn't move from her place. She'd become lost in those eyes, they dragged her into their depths, drowning her in his essence. She suffocated within them, the feeling almost euphoric.

"Do you think that… Juvia still has a soul?"

Her word seemed to perplex him. Dropping his hand to where hers still sat over his, Gray squeezed her fingers gently.

"If the eyes really are the windows into our souls then you have the brightest soul I've ever seen, Juvia. Your life doesn't have to end here, you can experience things you never had the chance to."

"Gray… I…"

Withdrawing his hand, Gray rubbed the back of his neck and straightened his form. Clearing his throat, Gray then glanced towards the open window, the sunset cast a spectral of dots along the floorboard.

"Sorry. I said something weird."

Shaking her head, Juvia brought the hand he'd held to her chest.

"Juvia is the one who is sorry… actually I… really want to eat you right now."

The blunt nature of her words caused Gray to stagger backwards. Tumbling over his chair he crashed to the floor in a not-so-graceful heap. Both hands lifted to Juvia's mouth, pure shock making itself known on her features. She could feel the immobile organ within her chest tighten.

"You want to what?! Aren't you done with that?"

"But… Gray-Sama looks so delicious! I can't help it! I want to eat you up! Whenever I drink your blood it remains within my veins for a while. I get to feel partially human. It's like… you're inside of me. I want you inside of me."

The blood rushed to Gray's cheeks as she spoke. She'd always been bold but this was something else entirely. Juvia didn't really understand what she'd just said, nor could she possibly interpret the innuendo.

"You don't have to eat me to feel human! That's the least human thing you can do!"

Lowering her gaze to the floor, Juvia folded her arms over her chest, dejected by his choice of words. He could be careless at times but she'd never stop loving that side of him either.

"But…"

Using the chair for balance, Gray gathered himself off the floor and made his way over to the discontent Nightwalker. Setting a hand on her shoulder, Gray inhaled a sharp breath, letting a minute pass by before articulating his thoughts.

"A date. Let's go on a date. Humans do that all the time. Hell, I forget that you're a Nightwalker sometimes, you already act like a giggling idiot so let's just do that. You don't have to bite me anymore, Juvia. You can act human without feeding. If it'll shut you up I'll take you out on a date, alright?"

"A… a date?! Could it be… you've finally decided to propose, Gray-Sama?!"

"What?! No! Juvia, no! That's not what—"

It was too late. Exhilaration poured out of her form and, just like that, the pair were falling on the floor. Writhing about on top of him, Juvia nuzzled her face against his shoulder, absorbing the heat from his skin. His heart was still pounding.

"Juvia wants to go on a date!"

"Really? Alright then, hey, what are you doing? Juvia!"

Her lips parted and she inhaled his scent, the tips of her fangs breaking through his delicate skin. With each dose of blood that poured out of his wound, Juvia's tongue would be right there to greet it.

"I told you not to do this anymore, Juvia!"

She chose to ignore him this time, indulging once again in the flavour of her beloved Gray.

"I can't help it! Juvia can't contain herself. I love you, Gray-Sama!"

"Damn it, woman! I'll really kill you!"

* * *

_Aww, aren't they adorable? Things are going to heat up in Chapter Five: Longing. You can expect sexual tension to the max. Not to mention fluff galore. I really want this date to be something special, yet comical. I'm so excited. Actually, you can expect things to start getting intense too. There's a card I have yet to lay down on the table. I'll be putting that into play next chapter as well. There are probably typos somewhere in this piece, I'm still loaded up on medication. If you point any out I'll kiss you. Never be afraid of doing so, like, I need all the help I can get hahaha. Alright, reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading!_


	5. Longing

_I've received so many kind messages on tumblr regarding this fic. I'm very glad you all like it. Two more chapters to go until it comes to an end. Although that's not it for this vampire AU, nope. Due to popular request I'll be posting one-shots here on under a new story titled Bloodlust: The Chronicles. Feel free to recommend a pairing, the chronicles will exist as side stories that work with Bloodlust's main storyline. Any pairing will work – provided it's part of the Fairy Tail fandom and doesn't clash with pre-written pairings. I posted a Gajevy one-shot there earlier, if you want to see what Gajeel and Levy get up to in their free time, feel free to check it out._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: LONGING**

* * *

The sound of papers fluttering against desks filled the half-empty classroom. Sunlight streamed in through the open windows, the occasional breeze lifting worksheets from the desks, sending students into a frenzy as they fought to catch the floating papers. In the far corner of the room Juvia leaned over her desk, accompanied by her beloved Gray and a blonde girl whose name escaped her. Drumming her fingertips against the table, she stared long and hard at Gray's face, beckoning a soft blush to the Hunter's cheeks.

"So… these group projects are interesting," the blonde spoke up, glancing between the awkward couple, "I've never been in a group with a Nightwalker and Hunter before. You two seem close."

Leaning towards the blonde girl, Juvia grasped at her hands. She would then proceed to shake them uncontrollably.

"You think so?! Juvia thinks so too! Gray-Sama is my beloved! He's so handsome, isn't he?!"

"Juvia… let go of Lucy's hands. You're making her uncomfortable."

Twisting her form to look at Gray, Juvia dropped Lucy's hands and leaned over the desk, forcing one hand against the Hunter's throat. Lucy squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, eyes flitting between the odd couple. Juvia's fingers tightened around Gray's throat, to which he responded by grasping at her hands. Though the process was slow, he managed to pry finger after finger away from his neck.

"Are you cheating on me with this blonde bimbo, Gray-Sama?!"

"Bimbo?! I have a name, you know!"

Turning towards Lucy once more, Juvia lurched forward to make the unfortunate blonde most uncomfortable. Their noses touched and her eyes narrowed, conveying nothing short of pure, concentrated resentment. Lucy shudder beneath the bold Nightwalker.

"I won't hand Gray-Sama over to you! Juvia will annihilate all of her love rivals!"

Juvia's threatening persona was short-lived. Gray's hand latched onto her arm, forcing her back into her seat with little effort. When fully composed, Juvia maintained eye contact with Lucy for a fair amount of time, keeping to silent threats for now.

"Are you quite finished, Miss Lockser?"

Their teacher, a tall, balding man with glasses that often fell down the bridge of his nose and stayed there for the remainder of class, turned to face the back table. All three of them sunk lower into their seats. Despite his appearance, this man was a notorious, bloodthirsty Hunter. He'd killed his fair share of Nightwalkers. Hell, he'd dished out more than his fair share of detentions too. Gray had been taken in under his wing for a brief training session. He still couldn't finish the story without breaking into a fit of hysterics, though Juvia did enjoy trying to probe it out of him.

"Juvia is just… excited for the project!"

"Direct your excitement to the paper, then."

Nodding her head, Juvia stretched both arms onto the table, flipping her palms upright. She stared longingly at Gray, wriggling her fingers with the hopes that he'd take the hint. Instead of granting her wish, Gray shifted his chair closer to Lucy's and organised the pens on the table. Lucy observed quietly, pointing out the occasional missing colour. Biting down on her bottom lip, Juvia heaved a defeated sigh and laced her fingers together against her lap.

"I'm not interested in Gray," Lucy stated then, raising her head to look at the sulking Nightwalker, "I have a boyfriend of my own. He's a Hunter, too."

"I don't know how you put up with that idiot, he's such a bonehead."

Shrugging her shoulders, Lucy's gaze lifted skyward. It was a look Juvia recognised all too well. The love was written into her features. It made her glow.

"They say when you love someone… you just know. The longing never goes away. You can't explain it, you never question it. The feelings just exist. Liking something about someone, acknowledging their annoying habits, those things don't necessarily mean you're in love with them. Love is something that can't be described. It just… is. I know without a doubt that my feelings for Natsu are real. That doesn't mean he won't bug the hell out of me sometimes, though."

Lucy's words resonated within Juvia, they warmed the un-beating organ deep within her chest. The blonde no longer posed a serious threat, the sincerity of her words had placed her in the clear. For now.

* * *

The sun had started to set in the horizon, painting the hillside a brilliant shade of orange. A kaleidoscope of reds and yellows threatened the peaceful evening, clouds gathering over the face of the sun. Pulling her scarf tighter around her shoulders, Juvia watched as darkness began to swallow the sunlight. Though she'd lived a long life, she'd never spent this much time absorbing the beauty of the world's aesthetics. The simplest things had been taken for granted. A setting sun, the way ripples dance along an ocean's surface, the sound of birds singing first thing in a morning. Thanks to Gray, Juvia was able to experience those things and appreciate them for the very first time.

"You don't get cold, right? What's with the scarf?"

Adjusting the material around her neck for the second time, Juvia waited for the breeze to fall still before turning to face her date for the evening.

"To keep up appearances," she admitted, tangling her fingers within the material, "Scarves are also stylish. Doesn't this look cute on Juvia, Gray-Sama?"

He rolled his eyes. The blanket beneath them had warmed significantly during their time there. Though a fair amount of space existed between the two of them, Gray's body heat reached out to Juvia. She'd become one with his presence.

"Yeah, I guess."

Dejected by his words, Juvia drew her knees up against her chest, traipsing both arms over her legs. Gloved fingers came together in order to maintain the position.

"Why did you ask me on a date, Gray?"

The way he turned towards her now confirmed Juvia's suspicions. He'd grown comfortable with her habits. Whenever she dropped the playful 'Sama', things were about to get serious. And he knew this. As night bled into the evening sky, Juvia glanced down at the village beneath them. Lights flickered on one by one, spreading warmth over the canvas of rooftops. Tendrils of smoke curled up into the air, wisps of fire climbing chimneys and seeping out into the cold night air.

"I, uh, what do—"

"You don't answer questions with another question," she interrupted, dark eyes flitting towards his face, "You've never look at me in the same way Lucy did while talking about her boyfriend. You don't wish to kill me, so what is it that you want?"

He seemed stunned by her words. Silence washed over them. He struggled to his knees, attempting to stand only to have Juvia drag him down onto the blanket once more. He did the only thing he could. He turned the tables on her.

"You're only being like this with me because of your guilt. That's right, isn't it? You're trying to atone for your sins by playing these stupid games with me. You don't have feelings for me, you're just forcing yourself to change."

She tipped her head back, registering his words for a moment. Stars fought through the reddened sky, the crescent moon had long since cut through the smoky haze, its light breaking free of the clouds. From where she sat, Juvia thought it looked like a lopsided smile. Or, perhaps the moon was actually frowning.

"That's how it was… at first. For the first week Juvia did her best to follow Gray-Sama around. I thought that I could make you fall in love with me that way. That if I never left your side you'd never suffer so much heartache again. It was foolish, I'm the one who caused you that pain in the first place. Juvia has done nothing but cause trouble for you. Even so… I kept on pushing. I kept on hoping."

He shook his head, a gesture she hadn't expected.

"I care about you, Juvia. But I'm a Hunter, you're a Nightwalker. The Academy rules state that Hunters and Nightwalker's aren't to engage in any kind of relationship. We're to watch over you, that's all. If I were to get close to you… it would affect my judgement."

"You never struck me as the type who follows those rules. You must know by now that the idea of Nightwalkers co-existing with humans is foolish. We need human blood to survive. That school has starved more than its fair share of Nightwalkers. Beneath all the text books and rules there's a darkness not even we can sense. It lingers, waiting to burst. There'll come a time when you and I will be forced to fight. You'll be forced to take sides. Even so… my feelings for you… they're…"

"Stop. Don't say it."

Forcing him onto his back, Juvia stared down at the Hunter beneath her. Had it not been for the power surging within those veins, well, he could easily have been a regular human. Pinning his hands above his head, she leaned down so that their noses touched, her eyes fierce as they delved deep into his own.

"Against all odds my feelings for you are real. If you let me turn you… we could be together. You wouldn't have to pick sides!"

With enough force Gray was able to flip the two of them over. Forcing his way between her legs, Gray then copied Juvia's strategy and placed his hands over her wrists, keeping her arms stretched over her head. She didn't move beneath him, rather, she indulged for a moment in his assertive nature. His heart was throbbing intermittently within his chest. There was something different about the way his heart fluttered this time, as though he'd learned a new song. A song she'd never heard before.

"I can't do that, Juvia! You know I can't!"

Pulling against his hold to exert her disapproval, Juvia drew her legs closer to her chest, slamming her heels against the small of his back. Still he didn't give way.

"If I could become human I would! I'd give up immortality to be with you, Gray! I really love—"

Her confession became lost to the inside of Gray's mouth. He forced his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, the warmth of his skin against hers sending sensations spiralling through her body. It took every inch of willpower to pull back from their kiss long enough to question his motives.

"What are you doing?! Do you like leading Juvia on?! Is that what this is? A game of dominance? If that's what you want—"

"Shut up for a minute, would you?!"

Silenced by such a bold imperative, Juvia forced her eyes closed when he leaned down to kiss her once again. This time the touch of his lips was different, light, like the soft touch of a feather. She didn't dare move beneath him. His fingers loosened around her wrists, giving her free reign to do as she pleased. Sliding a hand over his back, Juvia shifted the fingers of her other hand into his hair. Their kiss deepened. She could feel his tongue pushing against her bottom lip and, of course, she parted her lips to accommodate the slender muscle.

It was then she noticed the unstable beating of Gray's heart. The organ stuttered occasionally, the rhythm mismatched and off, an improvised symphony for her ears only.

The sounds passing her lips were foreign to her. They made her feel… human. Dropping her legs to the blanket on either side of him, she pushed the soles of her feet hard against the ground and grasped a fistful of his shirt with the hand that still roamed his back. And then, finally, he pulled back to breathe. Though she didn't feel the need to inhale masses of oxygen herself, Juvia's breathing pattern had grown somewhat erratic. She looked up to the red-faced Hunter above her, both hands dropping to her chest. She clutched at the fabric of her shirt, uncertainty clouding the joy manifesting in her eyes.

"J-Juvia isn't prepared for this! Gajeel said that marriage should come first! Juvia will become one with Gray-Sama on our honeymoon!"

Her words forced Gray to recoil away from her instinctively. He stood from his place on the blanket, one hand moving over his face.

"You idiot! I wouldn't do something like that out here!"

"But you… want to? Juvia doesn't understand. You rejected me, didn't you?"

He separated his fingers to look at her, his eyes reflecting back nothing short of horror. Adjusting her position, Juvia propped herself upright with the use of her elbows.

"Shut up, okay?! I can't explain why I did that! I just… did."

He lowered his hand to look at her then, they seemed to share a moment of mutual understanding. Clambering to her feet, Juvia wandered over to where Gray was standing, one hand extended out to her own.

"'Love is something that can't be described. It just… is.'"

Throwing his arms out in front of him, Gray's hands inadvertently collided with Juvia's chest. She stopped dead in her tracks, a disgruntled moan fluttering past her lips.

"Gray-Sama! We're not even married yet!"

Drawing his hands back, sweat building against his forehead, Gray staggered away from Juvia and began to race up the hill. She could hear him panting from where she stood now, both arms folded loosely behind her back. Grasping at her sleeve with one set of fingers, Juvia watched the silhouette of the man she loved disappear into the night sky.

"IF YOU MENTION THIS TO GAJEEL I REALLY WILL KILL YOU!"

His voice echoed towards the night sky, drifting to where the stars shone brightly against the moons light. Rocking back on her heels, satisfied with their little date, Juvia tipped her head and released a small laugh. The sound truly was rare. Gajeel would be happy with their progress. Of course she'd absolutely fill him in. He was her only friend, after all.

"Gray-Sama!" She called out, one hand raised to catch his attention, "You're going the wrong way."

And down the hill he came, grumbling and muttering profanities that graced Juvia's sensitive ears. Stifling another laugh, she began to gather the blanket from the ground. Empty plates had been placed inside a basket, the majority of food still lined its perimeter. Sliding the handle over her arm, Juvia then made the effort to stand beside her beloved, free hand lifting to where her scarf dangled from one of her shoulders.

"I didn't realise you couldn't at least pretend to eat human food," Gray remarked suddenly, eyeing the basket over her arm, "I'd have picked something better to do if I'd realised."

Shaking her head, Juvia nursed the basket close to her side.

"You brought the right food for me," she insisted then, giving him a playful wink, "Gray-Sama is the most delicious meal Juvia could ever ask for."

"Man, I swear, I really will—"

"I know, I know. You'll kill me."

As they walked towards the woodlands guarding the Academy's entrance, Juvia found herself staring at Gray's free hand. She didn't dare reach out to touch it, but the urge to do so was magnified by the taste that lingered on her lips. She could still feel him there. It made her stomach flutter uneasily.

This feeling was new to her. She didn't hate it.

"You really are an idiot."

She didn't have time to question his outburst. The tips of his fingers brushed against her own before he laced them together. With the basket positioned neatly on her left side, Juvia had more than enough space between them to swing their arms about happily.

"I've changed my mind. I want to become one with Gray-Sama today. Juvia doesn't need to wait for marriage."

With that he ripped his hand free of hers and, in a heated fluster, bolted towards the woodlands, muttering profanities and dishing out death threats that he'd never truly see through.

How she longed for a day when he'd touch her willingly again.

* * *

_Next chapter is fairly serious. We have an ominous battle on the horizon. Yay. Chapter Six: Heat will certainly be steamier than the rest. I plan to give you guys the moment you've been waiting for. Juvia and Gray are going to spend their first night together. Not willingly, of course. But you'll find out for yourselves fairly soon! Reviews are always appreciated. I haven't slept in the past twenty four hours so expect major typos. My apologies, haha._


	6. Heat

_I started this fic off with some Gruvia fluffy sexy time because, well, this chapter won't stay very fluffy for long. We are about to reach the core issue, the main conflict. I'm excited. One more chapter after this one. I'm still taking requests for side stories. I have a NaLu one to write and one featuring the girls. You can check those out in my on-going fic Bloodlust: The Chronicles. Thank you for all of the kind reviews here and, haha, especially on tumblr. You guys are great. But, you already know that. _

_I hope you guys were paying attention during that first chapter. ;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: HEAT**

* * *

Heavy breaths filled the inside of Gray's bedroom as day slowly crept into night. Beyond the open window sunset bled out into the sky, stars peeking through wispy trails of thin cloud. Piles of books cluttered the floor around the bed, accompanied by stray shirts that would probably sit there for many more days to come. Gray had the worst cleaning habits.

"Mmm… Gray-Sama… Juvia has to…"

Even though she protested, Gray's lips continued to move against hers, each word becoming less and less coherent. His hands roamed the bare skin of her back, the warmth of his palms scorched away at her skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. A pile of clothing had already started to form beside them. Stretching one arm off to the side, Juvia fought desperately to reach for her shirt which hung at the end of the bed. Her efforts went in vain, the hold he had on her grew firmer. His lips descended to her neck, earning a satisfying moan from the Rain Woman. She clutched at his shoulders, the tips of her nails breaking skin as she fought to maintain composure. And then his lips moved lower, entering a dangerous zone. With her shirt long gone, it didn't take him long to find the edge of her bra. His teeth latched onto it, pulling it down to expose one of her breasts. She wouldn't oblige him, though. Not today. Slapping a hand onto his head, she grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his head back so that he would look directly at her.

"That's enough, Gray!"

Biting hard onto his bottom lip, Juvia then pulled back to glare at him; blood started to gather in the corner of his mouth.

"Ah… sorry…" he raised his hand to wipe away the blood, taking a moment to clean his wound before speaking again, "Ever since the incident last week all the Hunters have been called after class. We haven't done _this _in a while. They're working us until late at night, I'm stressed."

Sliding her hands along his bare chest, Juvia traced every beautiful crevice of his muscular frame. Their relationship had taken a dive straight into the depths of a passionate ocean, the water grew hotter each time they dipped their toes beneath the surface. This lust was further amplified by the time they'd spent apart. Though Gray still shut himself off from the world, sheltered behind a wall that prevented Juvia from reading his emotions, there was something different about him now.

"Juvia won't play human games with you until you admit that you love me," she insisted then, swatting the back of her hand over his head, "Levy will be mad if we don't finish our half of the project."

He blushed. Seizing this opportunity to grab her shirt, Juvia slid her arms into their appropriate places and hopped off of Gray's lap.

"You're the one who came onto me," Gray protested, ignoring his shirt before he, too, climbed off the bed, "Actually, you're usually the one who starts this."

"Because Gray-Sama suddenly started stripping at random!"

Clapping a hand over his face, Gray laughed into his palm.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I've been working up a sweat training so much that I can't stand how my shirt feels on my skin anymore."

In other words, the possibility of Gray putting his shirt back on was slim. Dropping into a seat at his desk, Juvia eyed the papers they'd prepared, a deflated sigh passing her lips. Truthfully, she wanted to be with Gray. She wanted him to touch her like he had before. They'd never crossed the line completely, though. Juvia was adamant that she'd save herself for marriage. He seemed to respect that, of course.

Though he probably regretted it every time she jumped him.

Organising the piles, Juvia retrieved numerous pens from their case, balancing them idly between her fingers. She could hear Gray approaching from behind and, as always, she leaned back to acknowledge him. The back of her head touched his chest and both of his hands lowered to her shoulders.

"I don't understand why we take this subject, mythology is a waste of time. I've lived this, Juvia knows exactly what happened."

"It's pretty interesting though, the origin of vampires, or, as we call you now, Nightwalkers. The thought that every day gemstones could prevent you from bursting into flames is—"

She backhanded him immediately, bringing a halt to his careless words.

"The origin of vampires is not interesting! It's cruel and horrible. These textbooks are both inaccurate and rude. We're not disgusting beasts with claws, red eyes and a terrible thirst for blood. We can control the urge. We just… need it to survive."

She could feel laughter gathering in his chest. It moved against her head, causing her to turn and face him. Raising one hand to swat at him, Juvia took one look at his chest and felt the anger melt away.

"I want to know," he insisted, placing his hand over hers, "I want to understand you."

Tilting her head back, Juvia climbed from her seat to sit on the desk, tapping the ball of her foot against the seat she'd previously occupied. He dropped to sit there immediately and she shoved the sole of her foot against his chest. She could feel his heart beat beneath her. It was intoxicating, the rhythm mesmerising. But she wouldn't let it distract her.

"When the weight of the world sits on our shoulders, we don't always know to deal with it. Juvia, too, succumbed to the darkness. When a person gives up on life… they commit a great sin. One man, thousands and thousands of years ago, he committed many sins. He was responsible for countless suicides, many people ended their lives because they foolishly believed in the lies he spun. He'd tell people cruel things, he found great pleasure from it. When he ended his own life, all of his blood spilled out before him. The pleasure, however, carried forward into the afterlife. Because it was his greatest wish to die of his own accord, and to control death, he was punished by a greater power. This power cursed him to live an eternal life. He retained all of his human senses, a beating heart, blood, and yet, he never ages. With strength so great, no one could kill him. This eventually drove him to madness, like a rabid beast he started killing humans. He loathed them, the way their hearts beat within their chest. He carried out the work he'd started as a human. One by one people started to follow his will again. They believed that they too could gain eternal life, eternal beauty. And so they willingly gave their lives. But that beauty comes with a price. Unlike him, we are forced to endure great bloodlust, the hatred in his blood turned us into monsters who need the blood of humans to survive, we can't live in the sunlight and we're feared as monsters due to our pale, cold appearances…"

She paused for a moment, comforted by the warmth of Gray's hand. He squeezed her fingers, the smile he gave her was beautiful. It made everything seem worthwhile.

"The rings we wear on our fingers are crafted using that man's blood. He made thousands and thousands of them, one for each of his creations. But then… we started to stray. We created Nightwalkers of our own, beasts who burned beneath the sunlight. Monsters. This is our punishment for giving up on life, forced to walk eternally as monsters, shunned by society. The more we killed, the more people started to fear for their families. That's when Hunters were created. The Hunters… they… they found a way to kill him. When they fused that man's blood with their own… they inherited his strength. They knew he wanted to die, so they gave him an out. They killed him and used his blood for their own personal gain. Those Hunters soon had children, children born with the blood of the Original Nightwalker. Children… like you."

Gray's eyes grew suddenly wide. The air between them felt cold.

"Hunters kill Nightwalkers for their rings and store them here at Phantom Lord Academy. When a Nightwalker enrols they are given the ring as part of the contract. The Hunters don't want us to co-exist with humans. The blood that runs within them, that hatred, it cannot be relinquished by false promises."

It wasn't until she'd finished telling the story that Juvia noticed her hands had started to tremble. Gray pulled her towards him immediately, forcing her to once again sit on his lap. His lips moved to her own, capturing them in a kiss less fervent than before. It was gentle, like the touch of a butterflies wings against her skin.

"I don't think you're a monster, Juvia."

Burying her face against his shoulder, Juvia grasped at his bare skin, absorbing his warmth.

"Telling that story gives Juvia… a bad feeling."

* * *

A full moon shone brightly against the night sky, a light so bright it drowned the stars, snuffing out their glow. Smoke curled in tendrils towards the blackened sky, climbing the sides of buildings. Flames devoured the land, racing along the perimeter of the school. Scaling the wall of the Human dormitories, Juvia reached the window of Gray's bedroom and thrust her fist hard against the glass. Beneath her, countless Nightwalkers gathered in groups, their whispers drifting with the wind, lost even to her sensitive ears. It took but a few seconds for Gray to open his window, one fist rubbing at his eyelids while Juvia leapt gracefully into the room. Slamming the window shut she forced Gray back against the wall, terror burning in her eyes.

"Juvia?! What's—"

"They took Gajeel!"

Shaking his head, Gray smacked a hand to his cheek, fighting through his groggy state of mind. She didn't have time for this. Pulling hard at his collar, cries erupted from Juvia's form. He gripped her arms, steadying her as best he could.

"Who took Gajeel?!"

"It's my fault! It's all my fault! That day at the fountain, the day that changed things between us, before then Juvia had been doing so many bad things! I used to feed on students a lot, Gajeel warned me! He said if they found out then they would—"

"Juvia, slow down! What does this have to do with anything?"

She slammed a fist against the wall, causing Gray to flinch beneath her. She was shaking hard, enough so that her body nearly convulsed against his own.

"Gajeel… he didn't tell me… to protect me… that boy…" the trembling grew worse, prompting Gray into winding both arms around her, "The day we met at the fountain, on his way back to the dorm with Gajeel… that boy died! They found the body today! They must have been searching all this time! Someone must have seen something, the Hunters… the teachers… they came for Gajeel! But the other Nightwalkers, they're angry. They're coming _here_ to start a feud with all of you! I don't care what happens to anybody else I need to save Gajeel! If not for me, do it for Levy!"

Even through the shadows, Juvia could see the white of Gray's eyes. He looked scared, no, that wasn't quite the right description. That fear manifested into something more terrifying, something dangerous. He looked… furious. No amount of trepidation would prevent him from fighting. Juvia only hoped she could trust in the blood that coursed through his veins.

"Is Levy alright? She's usually with Gajeel. You should—"

The sound of alarms flooded the human dormitories, countless screams tearing down the hall.

"Move, Juvia! Run!"

She did, only because he told her to. Flying out of the room, she raced down the hall to where she knew for certain Levy was staying. Just as she approached the room the door flew open, two young girls staring up at the former Rain Woman. Juvia recognised the one on the right, the blonde from the class project. Gritting her teeth, Juvia looked beyond them to where Levy sat on the edge of her bed. She seemed unscathed, though she'd undoubtedly heard of Gajeel's fate.

"I'm here to check on my friend," Juvia insisted, "It's important that I—"

"Nothing will happen to her," the tallest, red hair falling over her shoulders, had a defiant glare in her eyes, she reached out to Juvia, placing a hand on her arm, "Levy is our friend. Lucy and I won't let anyone harm her."

"You shouldn't be here, Hunters are on the move as we speak! We're not allowed to leave our rooms when the siren is on, I can't let her go with you! The only reason Erza didn't kill you is because Levy and I know about your situation with Gray!"

Ignoring Lucy for a moment, Juvia stared hard at the redhead. She exuded a great deal of strength, obviously a Hunter. A great one at that.

"You're blind in one eye," she observed, "You've fought many battles."

Erza gave but a simple nod before stepped back from the doorway.

"I'll protect her with my life. You have my word."

With Levy taken care of, Juvia raced back to Gray's room. With no sign, she looked beyond the window to where numerous battles played out, Hunters with their weapons, Nightwalkers with their brute strength. Either way you looked at it, both parties were equal in strength. Both were engaging in acts of suicide. Pressing a palm to the cool glass, she watched as the flames licked away the land, scorching the beautiful landscape. This battle would forever be a part of this area now.

And then, behind a wall of fire, she could see him in the distance. Gray Fullbuster, armed with a multitude of weapons. And yet, no matter what, he didn't fire a single arrow, not even a bullet. He pushed through the battle before disappearing into the large entrance at the front of the school. If she left now – she'd be able to catch him.

She could help him.

* * *

Juvia's approach was prolonged numerous times by Hunters. Lucky for her, those very Hunters were new students. Trainees. With a struggle she managed to knock them unconscious, leaving them in the hall to recover. One in particular took a few beatings before he succumbed to the darkness.

There would be no more killing.

Racing out of the dorms, clouds started to form above, blacker than the night sky. Thunder tore through the heavens and then the rain started to fall. It burst free of the clouds, heavy as it crashed against her form. It didn't stop her, though. She continued towards the main building, throwing the entrance doors open with little thought for who may lie in wait at the other side.

Darting for the assembly hall, Juvia threw the doors open just in time to see Gray, bruised and battered, surrounded by countless bodies. He turned to face her, bow readied to shoot had she been an enemy. When he saw it was her he lowered his weapon immediately.

"What the hell are you doing here Juvia?!"

"Where's Gajeel?! Levy is safe!"

"Gajeel is gone! These bodies were like this when I got here, the sedation must've worn off early. They never got him through the hall, he killed everyone in here and left. He's probably heading for Levy's room right now. We have to leave, Juvia! Everything you said was true, this place was nothing more than a training ground for Hunters!"

Gajeel hadn't killed in countless years. Bringing a hand up to her lips, Juvia felt her entire body crumble. Her knees buckled beneath her and she crashed into the ground without another word. Instead she cried out in frustration, every emotion she'd once abandoned rushing to the surface. The tears she'd been blessed with rolled down her cheeks, making themselves known against her palms.

"I'm so glad… that Gajeel is…"

"Juvia!"

Looking beyond her palms, Juvia felt a sharp breeze whip past her ear, the sound followed shortly by the sound of pain-riddled screams. And then a thud. Glancing over her shoulder, Juvia looked to the fallen Hunter, climbing to her feet immediately. Wandering over to the body, she pulled the arrow free of the man's skull, twirling it effortlessly between her fingers. When she looked back to Gray, however, what she saw wasn't the handsome face she knew best. But the face of a man about to die.

"Gray!"

It didn't matter what she said. Due to her senses, Juvia could see the bullet that cut through the air. She could see every, excruciating detail as it tore through his back and ripped straight through his stomach. The screams that left her form were unlike any sound she'd ever made before. The arrow left her fingertips long before reality set in, it soared through the air, piercing right through the attacker's chest. She didn't wait for him to fall, instead lunging forward to catch the man she loved in her arms. She held him against her, blood pooling around him. The scent was strong, it filled her lungs, driving her lust over the edge. Holding him against her, Juvia stared longingly at his face, grasping the hand she'd come to hold many times before this.

"I'm glad… you're alright… Juvia…"

His words cut her like daggers. She shook him violently, the blood splattering on the ground.

"I won't let you! I won't let you die!"

The heat she'd come to know started to fade the longer she held his hand. It drained away from his skin, urging more tears from her eyes.

"Hey… Juvia… is it okay if I say it now?"

"What is it… Gray?"

He gave her a smile, the strain evident in his eyes.

"Ya know, I… somehow… I really do…"

"You really what? No! Don't you dare die! Juvia won't let you! GRAY!"

The moment his hand slipped away from hers, Juvia heard them. The words he'd been trying to say. Quiet whispers that filled her completely, hotter than the flames that still raged over the land.

_I love you._

* * *

Oops. Cliffhanger. One more chapter for you guys! Look forward to it. I've actually started to write the next chapter and, gotta tell you, my heart is enduring way too many feels to cope with this right now.


	7. Forever

_I am so sorry for the wait! With Easter and other personal things coming up I just had no time to finish this. Also, Microsoft Word decided to crash on me so I had to install a multitude of different programs to work with until I get back to England. Then a poetry assignment was due in and just, aahhh, these past ten days have been horrendous. I'm very sorry! I had a lot of this written up already but I wasn't quite sure how to explain everything. I wanted to twist the prompt because otherwise things would have been extremely obvious. Here you go. This isn't the end of our vampire lovers, however. If you want to see more of them (for example, the months that were passed by, and some of the other couples, feel free to drop me a request here or on tumblr. I'll be posting one-shots to Bloodlust: The Chronicles)._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: FOREVER**

* * *

"Uncle Gajeel… why does Mommy only let us come here once a year? I want to play by the lake more often. It's fun."

Behind strands of blue hair, a small girl peered up to the large male. He laughed at her question, ruffling a set of fingers through her hair. The way he looked at her was beautiful, there was a fondness to his gaze that couldn't be beaten. She lifted her hands in protest, desperate to fend him off. But of course she couldn't.

"Today's an important date, that's why. This place holds a lot of memories for her, today marks an important event that happened right across this lake. You're old enough to understand why now, why don't you ask her yourself? Oi, don't make that face. If you like the lake so much why don't I throw you in there?"

She squealed in response to that, shaking her head so furiously that the curls framing her cheeks whipped about her, shielding her face from view.

"I was old enough last year, too! She always says 'I'll finish it next year'."

Crimson hues dropped to hers, a smile forming on his countenance. He ruffled her hair more before pulling back to look at the woman in question. Juvia stood at the edge of the aforementioned lake, ripples danced across the surface, the occasional duck swimming past her. Their incessant quacking gave her peace of mind, shattering the thoughts that plagued her. The wind pulled at her hair, the hem of her dress fluttering gently with the breeze. She didn't move from that spot. Beyond the lake the remains of a building she knew all too well sat perfectly in view. Nothing more than rubble now, ruins that tourists would visit on the occasion.

They'd tell stories of the infamous Academy. The place where Hunters and Nightwalkers perished in the eternal flames of hell. Even now Juvia could see the smoke rise. She could feel it fill her useless lungs. Those thoughts were destroyed when a small set of fingers latched onto her own.

"Mommy, did that place really used to be a school?"

Juvia nodded, squeezing the fingers of her daughter gently. She'd always treat her like fragile glass, something that might slip between her fingers and break if she didn't take care of her properly.

"Yes, it did. That was a long time ago, though. It wasn't much of a school, not like the one you attend. Classes were stricter and the students didn't get along."

"Uncle Gajeel said I can ask you why we come here every year now. Does that mean you're going to tell me why you visit that grave?"

Giving a small nod, Juvia crouched to pull the small child against her, threading her fingers into her hair.

"I need to talk to your Uncle Gajeel first. Is that alright? Go sit over there and wait for me, if you sit really still I'll tell you the story when I'm done."

She didn't need telling twice. She bolted for the bench, climbing onto the space created when Gajeel stood. Tiny legs swung excitedly for a moment before both hands lifted to her mouth. She ceased all movement then, becoming still as stone. She'd taken Juvia's words seriously. When Gajeel approached Juvia's side he looked beyond the lake too, taking in the aesthetics of a building once thought to be a haven for Vampires and Humans to co-exist. Such a plan never came to fruition. Nor would it ever.

"How many years has it been now? I don't keep track o'time like I should."

Tipping her head back, Juvia threaded her fingers together behind her back. The wind blew a little harder, lifting the hem of her dress towards the lake; towards the ruins once hidden by countless trees. Set out where the woodlands used to be, a field of gravestones decorated the perimeter. Not a single grave remained untouched, each one covered in an abundance of flowers and plant life. In the distance silhouettes of people crouched in mourning reflected along the furthest edge of the lake. It was rare to find the graveyard vacant.

"Juvia believes... it has been ten years since the incident happened. Time flies now, doesn't it? It feels like yesterday when my daughter was born."

"Ten years? I'm gettin' old."

She laughed at that, turning to face her companion. Grabbing his wrists she traced her thumbs over the back of his hands.

"You're already old, Gajeel. Also... I went ahead and put the flowers on his grave before you got here," she whispered, "There were a lot there this time. That makes me happy."

Gajeel seemed to consider Juvia's words a little while before responding. He squeezed her hands, gaze ticking over to where the Academy watched them in the distance.

"You've changed," he stated rather bluntly, "Since that day. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd mourn for someone like this."

"Says the man who scaled the Human Dormitories, crashed into his girlfriends window and snatched her away from her friends. You have them quite a scare, you know.," she paused for a brief moment, looking thoughtfully towards the ruins once more, "Thank you for coming today, I know you made plans with Levy."

"She can wait, 'sides, she has this new series of books that keep her busy. It's only for a few minutes. Shouldn't you finish that story now? The poor kid has been bugging me all morning. She's a tough kid, I think she can handle it. Besides, you already told her the gory details. Was it really necessary to tell her about Gr-"

"It was," a pained expression etched itself onto Juvia's face, she looked to her daughter for a moment before returning her gaze to Gajeel's, "She needs to know everything. So that she can cherish the life she's been given."

Turning to where the young girl sat patiently, still seated like a statue on the bench, Juvia released Gajeel's hands and approached steadily. The sound of her heels reaching the pathway drifted through the silence and, just like that, that spell on her beautiful little girl was broken. She waved her hands dramatically and bounced towards the edge of the bench.

"I was really still, Mommy!"

"I know, I know. I'll tell you, just like I promised."

* * *

_**Seven Years Prior**_

* * *

The events at Phantom Lord Academy carried on for two more years. A war raged worldwide, Hunters and Nightwalkers clashing in the streets. Humans fled in fear, many were slaughtered. All it took was entering the wrong place at the wrong time to find yourself caught in the crossfire. Three years after the incident at the Academy, during the aftermath of such a terrible war, the Hunters were depicted as the enemy, as the monsters, the damage they caused far greater than that of the Nightwalkers. Many craved the bloodlust, turning on humans. The majority of Nightwalkers were vanquished during the war, their eternal lives brought to an abrupt end. Few scattered the streets, avoiding hunters, many nearing starvation. The Hunters were detained and observed, those in power believed that the behaviour they had learned could, perhaps, be unlearned. And so many lives were spared; including a certain pink-haired male who considered himself quite the vicious Vampire Slayer, he was later introduced as Lucy's Fiancé.

The Nightwalkers, however, were offered salvation. It took just three years for dedicated scientists to discover a way of restarting the hearts of those unfortunate enough to have become victims of the Original's wrath. If the treatment worked, Nightwalkers were able to resume a healthy, human life. The consequences of failure, however, were tragic. Many succumbed to such a fate, rejecting the new life given to them, their organs would die long before they had a chance to revel in their restored humanity. Those turned by other means, however, were not so lucky. They were given freedom to walk their own paths with the warning that, should they step out of line, they would be exterminated. Many Hunter's were released in their own time, Levy spoke frequently of the joy she felt the day her comrade, the red-haired woman Juvia came to know as Erza Scarlet, had been freed from incarceration.

Staring down at the paper in her hand, Juvia studied the details scrawled there, checking for any mistakes. She couldn't afford to make any, not with this form. The hospital ward had been filled with Nightwalkers since the news of a remedy broke out. Of course many were sceptical, it's a trick, they'd say. We'll be killed.

However, when those rumours proved to be true, a shocking number of Nightwalkers begged for the cure. They wanted their suffering to end. A second chance to right the wrongs they'd committed.

And they were given such a chance.

"Oi, what're you doing? You'll miss your turn if you keep staring into space like that."

Gajeel's hand clapped down on Juvia's shoulder, pulling her free of her thoughts. She smiled to him, grateful for his presence at her side.

"I wonder what it will feel like… when my heart beats for the first time."

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel squeezed Juvia's shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm more concerned about getting' the blood flowin' elsewhere. Levy's getting' cuter by the day and I can't do a damn thing about these urges o'mine."

Smacking a hand to his cheek, Juvia felt the embarrassment consume her.

"Gajeel! What a crude thing to say!"

All eyes moved to the curious pair, the occasional hush drifting into the room. While normally Gajeel would be embarrassed about such a thing, the three years he'd spent watching over Levy had changed him. He'd grown to be more open. Much like the books she liked to read. A mere day later the two of them left the hospital ward together.

Their hearts beating.

* * *

"So… you're really, really old, right? Did it hurt when they made you better?"

Laughing at her daughter's question, Juvia leaned down to press her lips against the small girl's forehead, earning a delighted squeal in response.

"Yes, it hurt. But it was worth it. When people get sick, their treatment isn't always pain free... but being cured is worth all of that. That's how it is, really. Uncle Gajeel and I were treated for our illnesses, that's all."

She seemed to consider Juvia's words carefully, little hands pulling together on her lap. She toyed with her fingers for a moment, dark eyes lifting to peer between lengthy strands of hair that floated above her eyes.

"What about Dad—"

"What about me?"

Juvia's gaze lit up as the man approaching leaned over the bench to pull his little girl closer to him. Her eyes grew wide, the squeals erupting from her form growing louder with each passing second. He circled the bench, keeping his arm pressed against her as he did so. It didn't take her long to scramble into his hold. He pulled her from the bench, scooping her up against his chest before planting kisses along her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?! Is it alright for you to be outside? What about-"

"Juvia... It's been ten years. You don't need to carry the burden of that kid's life anymore. You didn't mean to kill him."

Their daughter looked between them, seemingly confused by the strange turn in the conversation. Leaning against Gray, she pulled at his shirt before burying her face against his shoulder.

"But-"

"The same goes for me, Juvia. You don't need to feel guilty anymore."

Juvia nodded in response. It was difficult to accept that time had passed her by. That forgiveness was possible for someone like her.

"Ur was asking if you're old or not, Gray. What shall I tell her?"

He grinned, pressing his index finger to Ur's nose.

"No way, your Mom's way older than me."

In the distance Gajeel's laughter could be heard. Juvia shot him a dirty look, the kind with a devious flicker that scarcely touched the mother's eyes.

"Mommy's been alive forever. Uncle Gajeel says that's why she's smarter than you."

Gray feigned shock for a moment, a look of horror coming to Ur's features. She lifted a hand to his cheek, pressing her fingertips gently into his skin.

"Your Mom is smarter than me," he admitted, "She carried you around for nine months and helped you grow, and all while taking care of your sick Dad, I'd say that's pretty smart."

Ur beamed at that, craning her neck to look back at a blushing Juvia.

"I'm Mommy's sunbeam. She said I was made in the sky."

Juvia laughed at that, reaching up to pinch at Ur's arm.

"You're my little miracle, Ur," she insisted, "There's never a rainy day with you around."

"And your Mom sure knows a lot about rain," Gajeel quipped as he approached, leaning down to finish the latter part of his sentence in Juvia's ear, "Right, Rain Woman?"

* * *

The moon filled the sky with an incredible candescence that overpowered even the largest of stars. Peering out of the window, Juvia watched as streaks of light tore into the horizon, casting the darkness aside, if only for a moment. On the table beside her a single candle flickered, sending light dancing across the rear wall. She'd spend hours counting the stars as a Nightwalker, she never thought she'd miss the insomnia.

"Alright, she's asleep... she wouldn't let me leave until I promised her I'd be around for breakfast."

"Is that okay? What about-"

Shifting a hand over Juvia's mouth, Gray dropped to sit beside her on the window seat. Her eyes no longer watched the stars twinkle beyond the moons radiance, they found a new source of light. His eyes.

"I've fought this thing for ten years, right? I'll fight it for ten more. And the ten after that."

"Juvia still believes... I still think I... made the right decision... even if it hurts sometimes."

His lips met with her forehead, the gesture causing her heart to ache.

"You chose to protect my humanity, because of that we have a little girl."

"But because of my decision... Gray-Sama's heart..."

"You saved my life, Juvia."

"One life out of the many I destroyed..."

She rose from her seat, contemplating the ruin that still travelled in her shadow. Did she deserve to carry on with such a human façade? Did she deserve the heart that beat within her chest? She didn't deserve a second chance, no monster did.

"Juvia I-"

"I'm just a body, aren't I? My soul was crushed by that man long ago. What use are these working organs if I can't feel anything?"

She felt his arms snake around her long before his breath reached her neck. It was warm, but then, so was her skin. The heat spread throughout her body, giving her the same,human sensations she'd felt the first time they'd indulged in her humanity. The day he'd been released from the hospital.

"Your soul is in there," he whispered, brushing his lips gently along her shoulder, "The light in your eyes is confirmation enough. Ur sees it, too. Even after all the things you've told her... She still sees you as you, Juvia."

"I wanted... to spend forever with you. When you were in a coma... I thought you'd never wake up. Juvia thought that she'd really lost you. I thought about turning you even then."

He spun her around to face him, lifting her left hand between them. With that he kissed the tip of her ring finger, followed shortly by the ring adorning it.

"You will," he promised, "A soul never dies, remember? And if there's no such thing as an afterlife, I'll meet you in the next life and the life after that. I don't doubt that for even a second. We have forever to earn forgiveness, forever to make all the amends you want."

The smile that grew on her face rivalled, perhaps, even the smile from her wedding day. She'd been fairly large then, seven months pregnant - not that he'd cared. Leaning forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms about his neck, delighted when he raised her from the ground and lay her back on the bed.

"Are you alright to-"

"What? It's about time we tried for number two, don't you think?"

Flames engulfed Juvia's skin, leaving her with little choice but to accept his lips as they moved fervently against her own. She'd create her own happiness here in this new life. The life she'd been blessed with. Together with her family.

"I love you, Gray-Sama," she breathed, "Forever."

* * *

Rain crashed around them, each drop heavier than the last, carrying with it a lifetime of sorrow. With her umbrella poised above her, Juvia looked to the man facing her, his expression was dark, though his eyes shone with a light unlike any other. He'd come to oppose her, to stop her and her comrades. She wouldn't let him, she wouldn't let him defy the wishes of her Master.

"Sorry... but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my Nakama."

Her resolve was shattered by his words immediately and a familiar pitter patter in her chest turned her away from battle. She spun on her heel immediately, stepping out of the fray of battle. Little did she know - this meeting was destined and their battle would go ahead as planned.

"Yes, yes, I have lost this battle. Farewell!"

This ice mage sent to protect his Fairy Tail comrades would reawaken the love bound to a soul once blackened by crimson rain. A soul once thought corrupted and crushed, lost to the dismal shadows of a monster.

Gray Fullbuster would once again make the rain stop.

* * *

_Annnnd, there you have it. I think I twisted the prompt fairly well if you'd ask me. Most people were expecting me to have Juvia turn Gray. Ha. I wanted to tie this story into Fairy Tail... and in an odd sense, explain why Juvia is so eccentric around Gray. I know most of you probably read this for the vampires, but, honestly, I think having her turn him would have been way too cliché. I hope this was worth the wait, I'm a little sick while finishing this so I apologise now for any typos. I'll correct them in the near future. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
